


everglades

by jok



Series: one shot garden [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, F/F, G!P, G!p Lexa, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jok/pseuds/jok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa can't seem to keep their hands to themselves. Not when Clarke's mom is in the same house, not when they're in a full classroom, and certainly not when they're in an empty one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Prompt fills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everglades

**Author's Note:**

> i've been enabled.
> 
> prompt fills for three anons, one who asked for [more g!p cocky Lexa](http://jokmeup.tumblr.com/post/145526775344/im-gonna-be-an-enabler-and-say-that-you-need-to) (heh), one who asked for [Lexa fingering Clarke in class and Clarke having to be super quiet](http://jokmeup.tumblr.com/post/145538402089/clexa-smut-prompt-lexa-fingering-clarke-in-class), and a third asking for [nipple play](http://jokmeup.tumblr.com/post/145560484414/prompt-nipple-play-also-your-gp-was-really). enjoy.

 “Clarke your mom just got home!” Lexa whispered in a panic as she sat up but Clarke just grinned and continued riding her, undeterred. The loud sound of the slamming front door followed her statement and she flinched.

 

“So?” Clarke asked using Lexa’s shoulders to aid her rhythm. Lexa gasped and set her hands on Clarke’s waist trying to clear the fog of arousal that was clouding her brain.

 

“Um, what if she walks in?” Lexa panted as Clarke continued bouncing on her cock. She couldn't remember if they'd locked Clarke's bedroom door.

 

“She doesn’t come into my room without knocking,” Clarke dismissed as her eyes shut in pleasure and she upped her pace. “Just don’t get too loud.”

 

“I’m more worried about _you_ getting loud,” Lexa mumbled as she dipped her head forward and started licking at Clarke’s nipples whenever they were in her reach, making a game out of it to distract herself from her fast approaching orgasm.

 

“Slander,” Clarke gasped dramatically as she threaded her fingers through Lexa’s hair and pulled her away from her chest. She didn’t want that kind of distraction because yeah, she tended to get loud and she wasn’t going to let Lexa have that one right then.

 

“Is it slander if it’s true?” Lexa groaned, squirming as Clarke shoved her back onto the bed and started rotating her hips deliciously. “Fuck,” she sighed, digging her fingers into Clarke’s hips.

 

“It’s slander because it’s false,” Clarke quipped letting her hands graze over Lexa’s breasts lightly. She stopped moving, giving her legs a break as she leaned down and swirled her tongue around Lexa’s breast deliberately ignoring the nipple, then doing the same with the other.

 

“That’s mean,” Lexa sighed as she threaded her hand through Clarke’s hair and tried to move her where she wanted her to no avail.

 

“You’re the one besmirching my name so.”

 

“It’s not—” Lexa cut off with a gasp as Clarke’s mouth engulfed her nipple and sucked on it _hard_ as she used her left hand to pinch the other one.

 

“Sorry, what was that?” Clarke smirked as she pulled away.

 

“So mean,” Lexa sighed as she grabbed onto a Clarke’s thighs and flipped them over. Clarke squealed at the sudden change and wrapped her legs around Lexa’s waist as Lexa plowed into her, again and again and—

 

“You—fucking— _asshole,_ ” Clarke choppily laughed at every thrust, digging her short nails into Lexa’s back hard enough to make her hiss. The headboard had begun tapping on the wall with every other one of Lexa’s thrusts but they hardly noticed.

 

“Mhm,” Lexa just hummed as she pushed onto her elbows, giving her a great view of Clarke’s swaying boobs.

 

“Clarke dinner will be ready in ten!” they heard the distant yell from Clarke’s mom and they both froze, then Lexa grinned as she saw her opportunity for payback and angled her hips and started thrusting at a punishing pace.

 

Clarke felt her g-spot being brushed repeatedly and quickly yelled as loud as she could, “I’ll be right down!”

 

“Okay!” her mom replied.

 

“Game on,” Clarke whispered harshly, the glint in her eyes telling Lexa she was in for it.

 

“What—” Lexa groaned as Clarke leaned up and took her earlobe in her mouth, biting it hard and scratching her back simultaneously. “ _Fuck.”_

 

Clarke used the opportunity and flipped them again, immediately ridding Lexa with total abandon. Lexa resigned herself to her fate and took a white knuckled grip of the sheets, doing her best to stay quiet besides the occasional grunt, her eyes rolling to the back of her head for a second.

 

“ _That was mean_ ,” Clarke mocked with a pleasure soaked smirk as she used Lexa’s abs for leverage and bounced faster, their thighs clapping together loudly.

 

“We— _both know_ —who the mean one is,” Lexa panted and Clarke grinned because well, yeah.

 

“Fuck Lex, _j_ _ust like that!_ ” she moaned lewdly and Lexa choked out a moan as her orgasm tore through her making her back arch and her eyes roll back again as she came into her condom. “You were saying?” Clarke smirked out of breath as she slowed down, gyrating her hips to help Lexa along.

 

“Rude,” Lexa gasped out as she regained her bearings and quickly picked Clarke off of her and shoved her onto her back.

 

“What— _oh fuck,”_ Clarke groaned loudly as Lexa dove into her cunt head first and tucked into it like she hadn’t eaten in days.

 

She hadn’t accounted for Lexa’s fast recovery rate. Fuck.

 

-

 

“I can’t believe you climbed out of my window,” Clarke said as she and Lexa made their way into the halls of Polis High School, ignoring the loud bustle of shuffling students. "My  _second storey_ window, mind you."

 

“Did your mom mention the odd moaning coming from your room yesterday?” Lexa asked with a small smile and Clarke rolled her eyes.

 

“She might’ve asked if I needed another lesson on safe sex...and if I was keeping track of my birth control,” Clarke murmured.

 

”What!” Lexa blushed profusely. She’d been kidding about the moaning thing. Well, mostly.

 

“Relax, I think she thought I was with a guy or something because she made a weird comment about Lex Luthor that I didn’t really get and she gave me a _look.”_

 

“You did yell _Lex_ pretty loudly when you came,” Lexa said, her blush absolutely not dying. “It’s a pretty unisex name. What did she say?”

 

“Something about how a lot of things could’ve been avoided if Clark Kent had made sure Lex Luthor had gotten along with his parents on Smallville or something. I don’t even know how she slipped that into the conversation. I didn’t even know she watched that show to be honest, but I do think it’s about time you meet my mom _Lex_ ,” Clarke said as they came to a stop in front of their neighboring lockers.

 

“She couldn't possibly predict how Lex Luthor would've turned out if Martha and Jonathan had taken him in, it's more complex than that." Clarke affectionately rolled her eyes at her ranting girlfriend but didn't comment because she knew it'd only rile her up. "But yeah, we _have_ been official for like three months. I guess it would make sense I meet your mom at some point,” Lexa mumbled as she pulled out the books she needed from her locker.

 

“Five months,” Clarke corrected and scoffed when she noticed Lexa hiding a smirk. That asshole. “And I was waiting to ask because every time I hinted you kind of freaked out,” Clarke grinned.

 

“I did not,” Lexa huffed as she halfheartedly shuffled her textbooks around in order to avoid eye contact.

 

“You willingly got yourself into a debate on twentieth century literature with Bellamy Blake just so you could avoid the conversation. Your _archenemy_ Bellamy Blake,” Clarke stressed.

 

“Archenemy is a bit extreme,” Lexa sniffed indignantly but didn’t deny anything.

 

“You’re mom’s kind of intense Superman, I can see why Lex Luthor would be nervous to meet her,” Wells said as he walked up to the locker next to Clarke’s and started shoving his own backpack into it. How much had he heard? Clarke narrowed her eyes at him.

 

“Thank you,” Lexa said pointedly and Wells grinned at her.

 

“I can’t believe you guys are conspiring against me, that’s so rude,” Clarke huffed, loudly shutting her locker.

 

“That was dramatic as hell Griffin,” Anya said as she came to a stop in front of her three friends.

 

“I guess people are right when they say couples start picking up each other’s mannerisms,” Wells said.

 

Lexa and Clarke gaped at them as he and Anya guffawed and walked away high-fiving.

 

“Our friends are so rude,” Lexa huffed as she finally shut her own locker.

 

“I know right,” Clarke said and linked their arms as they walked to their shared first period. “So rude.”

 

-

 

_"You see this badge? You see this gun? See this gooey white sackus membranous ‘round my personhood?”_

 

Clarke held onto her giggles as she watched Lexa mouth along and make exaggerated faces, mocking the movie their biology teacher had put on instead of actually teaching that day. It would be their fourth time watching it and the first semester wasn’t even over yet.

 

“I can’t believe you memorized the lines,” Clarke leaned in to whisper into her girlfriend’s ear.

 

“This is like middle school all over again,” Lexa whispered back as she put her head down on their shared lab table and rubbed at her eyes, trying to stay awake in the dark classroom.

 

“Oh god, I think I have the entire script to Kung Fu Panda seared into my brain,” Clarke groaned, remembering the _good ol’ days._ Their school had been cheap and the teachers hadn’t been willing to trust the students not to steal their own shit so they’d all shared a copy of the Kung Fu Panda DVD and made their students sit through it at least twice a quarter on ‘Free Days’. Honestly, it stopped being funny about the third time they were forced to watch it.

 

_"Legend tells of a legendary warrior whose Kung Fu skills were the stuff of_ legend _,”_ Lexa mocked in a deep voice and Clarke gaped, trying not to laugh out loud.

 

“Holy shit I was kidding, you actually remember?”

 

“Unfortunately,” Lexa said and Clarke patted her back sympathetically. “Entertain me Clarke.”

 

“How?”

 

Lexa hummed and sat back up, glancing around the room. When she was sure everyone was sufficiently lulled to sleep or distracted, including the teacher who was hidden behind his computer doing God knows what, she leaned in and whispered in Clarke’s ear. “Remember that list we made of the things we wanted to try?”

 

“I do,” Clarke whispered back intrigued.

 

“Number 4,” Lexa whispered and Clarke shut her eyes remembering. _Sex in public._

 

“I didn’t mean _this_ public,” Clarke came out of her trance and huffed out a soft laugh.

 

“Are you sure?” Lexa asked, her hand already creeping up Clarke’s thigh. Clarke groaned quietly and looked around at her half passed out classmates. She’d never been more glad that she and Lexa sat at the back of the classroom. It almost made up for the fact that they only shared first period and lunch. _Almost._

 

“Okay fine, but I swear if you pull some shit—” Clarke choked off a moan as Lexa slipped her hand right up her skirt and panties and started circling her clit. “You’re so going to pay for that,” Clarke sighed as she tried to keep her breathing even.

 

Lexa leaned in close to her ear and said, “Can’t wait.” She kissed Clarke’s neck lightly as she lowered her fingers onto her opening. “You’re already wet,” she noticed proudly.

 

“And whose fault is that?” Clarke asked rolling her eyes in jest.

 

Lexa just smirked lightly as she gathered the wetness and brought it back up to her clit, circling it faster.

 

“Fuck,” Clarke hissed. “Put one in, c’mon Lex, we’re kinda on a tight schedule,” she griped and Lexa scoffed.

 

“Fine,” she mumbled and slowly started slipping her index finger into Clarke.

 

“Might want to pick up the pace babe,” Clarke said, trying her best to not let out the moan caught in her throat. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the sides of her seat.

 

“You’re so demanding,” Lexa said and Clarke’s mouth dropped open to protest but Lexa beat her to the punch and plunged two fingers into her, moving them in and out as fast as she inconspicuously could.

 

Clarke groaned a bit louder causing the boy in front of her to turn around and Lexa stopped moving immediately.

 

“You okay Clarke?” he asked and Lexa barely suppressed an eye roll.

 

“I’m fine, Jas. Just really sick of this movie already,” Clarke said trying not to let her irritation at the interruption leak into her voice. She subtly squeezed her thighs trapping Lexa’s hand and thanked any deity that would listen that the desk made it seem like Lexa was only holding her hand. Jasper would not be able to keep his mouth shut about it if he found out what was really going on.

 

“I know, right! What is this, the third time?” Jasper asked and Lexa raised her eyebrow at him when Clarke didn’t answer and he turned to look at her expectantly. Was that not a rhetorical question?

 

Clarke took Jasper’s sudden attention of Lexa to her advantage and clenched her thigh muscles a few times. Lexa took the hint and started shallowly thrusting her fingers, her arm barely moving.

 

“Fourth, actually,” Lexa said but Jasper _didn’t_ take the hint and kept facing them as he released a nervous giggle. Clarke lightly rolled her eyes, she didn’t know how Lexa managed to intimidate so many people while being an absolute marshmallow with her. One of life’s mysteries and all that.

 

“Need something else?” Lexa asked pointedly and Jasper’s eyes widened before he quickly turned around, putting his head down next to his passed out table partner. Clarke stifled a laugh and a moan as Lexa’s thrusts sped up. She leaned her head onto her girlfriend’s shoulder trying to control her breathing again.

 

“Nice one, Commander,” Clarke said and Lexa rolled her eyes.

 

“I can’t believe that actually caught on.”

 

“Raven can be very persistent when she really wants something,” Clarke sighed and shut her eyes in pleasure as Lexa curved her fingers and started grazing her spot.

 

“I know,” Lexa said annoyedly, remembering how Raven made it her goal the past month to get that nickname to catch on. The one time she gets into a fist fight and Raven’s there to see it, just her luck.

 

“Mm, need some help there?” Clarke asked taking notice of her girlfriend’s bulge. She lifted her hand and palmed it but Lexa stopped her.

 

“Mine wouldn’t be as subtle,” Lexa shook her head and made sure her palm dragged over Clarke’s clit every time she pulled out.

 

“Shit,” Clarke groaned grabbing onto Lexa’s bicep and digging her nails into it. “A little more.”

 

Lexa sped up her thrusts and Clarke gasped, muffling her moan as best she could into Lexa’s shoulder as her orgasm washed through her and the bell rang loudly. Lexa let Clarke ride it out as everyone started rushing for the exit even before the lights were back on, the movie still playing in the background.

 

“The bell doesn’t dismiss you, _I do!_ ” Mr. Rotenblork yelled, suddenly standing up from his desk but the students ignored him and kept on leaving.

 

“Let’s go before he starts assigning last minute homework again,” Lexa said as she pulled her fingers out of her suddenly lethargic girlfriend and grabbed both of their things, leading Clarke out with the crowd as she licked her fingers as subtly as she could.

 

“I saw that,” Clarke grinned and Lexa rolled her eyes, trying not to smile.

 

“So?”

 

“So, I told you not to pull any shit,” Clarke grinned, getting her bearings as she put an arm around Lexa’s waist and pulled her closer.

 

“Hm, I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Lexa said, keeping a straight face but Clarke knew her too well.

 

“I call bullshit, time to pay up,” Clarke said making sure no one was paying attention to them as she shoved Lexa into the classroom they were about to pass. The room was notorious for being far enough away from other classrooms and empty at certain hours and she was sure as hell going to make sure they took full advantage. She knew it was empty because the handle quickly opened letting them in and anyone with half a clue of what this room was used for would lock it if they were inside.

 

“You totally planned this,” Lexa said as she suddenly found herself in the empty classroom and heard the click of the door locking behind her.

 

“Maybe,” Clarke said as she stalked toward her girlfriend and backed her into the teacher’s desk in front of the room, causing Lexa to drop the books she'd been holding (they clattered onto the floor and were promptly forgotten).

 

The kiss, much like the ones they’d shared that morning, was charged with unrestrained lust, demanding _more_. Clarke knew their time was limited so she set to work unbuttoning Lexa’s jeans.

 

“This isn’t much of a punishment,” Lexa gasped as she pulled away and Clarke started sucking on her neck.

 

“Shut up,” Clarke grinned as she bit down.

 

“Yes ma’am,” Lexa groaned and she tugged on Clarke’s shirt, trying to pull it off.

 

“No time, smartass,” Clarke said as she pushed at Lexa’s hips until she got the message and pulled herself onto the desk. Clarke immediately followed, straddling her and grinding on her bulge. The friction quickly worked her up even more making her eyes shut in pleasure.

 

“No time,” Lexa reminded as she squirmed underneath her, trying to keep her shit together.

 

“Spoilsport,” Clarke teased as she pulled out Lexa’s cock and gave it a few quick tugs.

 

“You were _just_ saying the same th—” Lexa choked off as Clarke shoved her own panties aside and sank down on her, Clarke’s earlier arousal helping _immensely_.

 

“ _Holy shit!”_ Lexa moaned, just barely louder than Clarke. They hadn’t gone raw since their awkward and fumbling first time and _fuck_ she hadn’t properly appreciated the experience back then.

 

“Fuck—fuck— _fuck!_ ” Clarke cursed with every bounce, immediately setting a harsh pace that had both of them gripping at each other, trying to keep grounded. Lexa’s moans got higher pitch as Clarke shoved her hands under her shirt, clawing at her abs.

 

Lexa groaned as she fumbled a bit before she found Clarke’s clit and started quickly circling. She planted her feet flat on the desk and started thrusting up every time Clarke came down, her free hand squeezing Clarke’s thigh. Their slapping skin echoed through the empty classroom.

 

“Lexa!” Clarke let out a loud moan as she finally tipped over the edge, her spasming core pulling Lexa along for the ride making her moan just as loudly as she released hot liquid into her girlfriend.

 

“Fuck,” Clarke panted as she collapsed onto Lexa, their orgasms tapering off but still making their hips twitch.

 

“That was…” Lexa trailed off, taking a deep breath to help even out her breathing.

 

“Fucking awesome,” Clarke smirked, her flushed cheeks matching her girlfriend’s as they shared a laugh. Lexa leaned up and kissed her, much softer than the earlier one they’d shared.

 

“This is gonna be a bitch to clean up,” Clarke said as she felt their shared arousal leaking onto their thighs. “But damn, it was worth it.”

 

Lexa chucked, rolling her eyes.

 

“I’m serious! Like shit, I feel like I owe you dinner or something,” Clarke joked causing Lexa to laugh again as she wiped the hair stuck to Clarke’s sweaty forehead aside with a finger.

 

“I mean, I’m never opposed to free food but you know, _there is no charge for awesomeness,”_ Lexa said seriously, then added, _“or attractiveness.”_ and Clarke shoved her away laughing. Lexa’s head thumped on the desk and she winced but grinned anyway.

 

Yeah, totally worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> give it up for smoot number 2.
> 
>  
> 
> send me prompts on [tumblr](http://jokmeup.tumblr.com/) if you feel like being an enabler. tell me if you want g!p or not, otherwise i'll take creative liberty. either way works for me tbh.


End file.
